


There's no moral to this story

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: But whatever, Drabble, Gen, Lemony always needs a hug but tiny Lemony needs one even more, The Hero of the Story (Short Story), that is definitely not how adoption works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: There's no moral to this story beyond its lack of moral, or Lemony gives a librarian a baby.Set after the events of the Hero of the Story.





	There's no moral to this story

The boy tells her a story improbable enough it must be true and gives her the baby. He shivers. 

“Where will you go?” she asks.

“I’m leaving the city,” he looks at his shoes.

“At least take a jacket, there’s one that’s been in the lost and found for ages.” He takes it, too overwhelmed by the tiny gesture to thank her.

She lets him leave. 

He thinks she’s a hero, but she feels like a villain. She has a baby in her arms and suspicions of what might be tattooed on the boy’s ankle. What else can she do?

**Author's Note:**

> So Lemony's 13 and wandering around "unsupervised" (wow that's a fun euphemism for homeless) for months. What the hell VFD? What have you guys done to this poor child?
> 
> I recently re-read TPP, and I forgot how much better Olaf's line when the Baudelaires are trying to convince him not to shoot the harpoon gun is--not because of the small word change, but because of how many people that we are encouraged to empathize with (including the Baudelaires) use the exact same phrase earlier in the same chapter. It's a different, and I think better and more important, sentiment then they were aiming for in the Netflix show. 
> 
> Also, a Drabble is 100 words, that is a hill I will die on. First I had to remove 60 words, then I accidentally took too many out and spent ages trying to add the right number back in.


End file.
